Afterward
by Tobirion
Summary: Being around SOLDIER Firsts after their Mako treatments isn't the smartest idea. Cloud didn't care. Sephiroth/Genesis/Cloud


**I have _got_ to stop pairing everyone with Cloud. ......I don't wanna. :B **

**Can you tell I've had lots of time on my hands, lately? This is ****SephGenCloud, because I wanted to try it. This is fluffy enough to rot your teeth... like just about everything I write. XD Mild AU, I suppose, since the timeline's obviously off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. ;.;**

* * *

Cloud took a few deep breaths in front of the door to Sephiroth's apartment, trying to gather the courage to go inside. He raised a fist and was about to strike the wood, then realized that he'd probably get snapped at if he did. Besides, he had a key.

But rather than fishing it out of his pocket, he pulled out his PHS. There was a message from Zack: _Good luck!_

Smiling to himself a bit, Cloud finally opened the door, carefully taking the key out of the doorknob with the least amount of clicking. He immediately took off his boots, great clunking things that they were, and placed them by the door.

Cloud knew he was in dangerous territory. The apartment was like a battleground, or— or an infiltration site, and he was a Wutai ninja sneaking around among the SOLDIERs. With that though he crept into the living room, swinging his arms, pretending he had one of those cool Wutaiain blades. The couch came into view, and Cloud peered over the back, afraid of what he was going to find on the other side.

Sephiroth was snoozing on the leather cushions, a grimace on his face. Cloud didn't see it though—the General was wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs, and his eyes were glued to them. But eventually he noticed the man's expression and frowned. He probably should've let the man sleep, but…

In a move that would've made a real ninja cry, Cloud walked around the couch and into striking range, sinking to his knees. "…Sephiroth?" he whispered, clutching the fabric of his pants.

When there wasn't a response, he tried a bit louder, "…Sephiroth!"

The man's eyes flew open with alarming speed, and Cloud almost jumped. The irises actually grew and shrank a few times before going more or less normal.

There was an eerie silence until Sephiroth said, "…Cloud?"

The blond nodded vigorously. "Is there anything I can get you? Are you alright? Are you hungry? I can get a Cure Materia…"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed the littlest bit, and Cloud promptly shut up. There were a few more seconds of silence and then the General's features softened. "…No, thank you," he said in a slightly raspy voice, eyes closing. Cloud continued to hover, biting his lip, and a green eye cracked open again.

"…I'd like to sleep, if you wouldn't mind," he murmured. It might've sounded awfully mean, but with the way Sephiroth said it, it was kind.

"Of course," Cloud replied quickly, nodding his head again to further prove he understood. Sephiroth gave him a drained smile and puckered his lips, looking absolutely ridiculous. Cloud giggled and kissed him, giving the General's hand a brief squeeze. Sephiroth winked at him and fell back asleep in what must've been twenty seconds.

Cloud straightened up, glancing around. If Sephiroth was home, that meant Genesis was too.

Mako was an absolute _bitch_, as Cloud had quickly discovered. Having two lovers who got Mako treatments every two weeks was tough, but then again, so was Cloud. Seeing Genesis and Sephiroth suffer through the post-treatment aftereffects really bothered him, though. Hojo and Hollander were enemies to him now, just as they were to the Firsts.

One of the worst things about the whole situation, other than the burning and itching feeling (thus, Sephiroth in his underwear), and the puking and nausea (thus, Sephiroth lying down), was the _mood swings_.

Sephiroth was more or less stable most of the time and usually got more crabby than usual, but Genesis became a ticking _bomb_. Though, Cloud supposed, if _his_ Mako dosages were always out of whack, he'd be pissed off too. It was always harder (and more dangerous) to deal with Genesis, but Cloud didn't shy away.

If he didn't take care of his big, poor, sick SOLDIERs, who would?

Scouring the apartment, Cloud tried his hardest to keep quiet. With their enhanced hearing, any loud noises turned straight into headaches.

Genesis always passed out in the weirdest places. Cloud eventually found him sprawled out on the cool kitchen tile, wedged in between the fridge and the island in the center. It probably felt good on your skin after having been to the labs, Cloud mused, studying the Commander. He was in boxers, unlike Sephiroth, and was snoring loudly into his elbow.

Debating whether to do it or not, Cloud slowly approached, looking down. He made up his mind and said softly, "…Genesis?"

He didn't have to repeat himself; the man's eyes opened, immediately focusing on him. His eyebrows drew together and he said sharply, "_What_?"

Cloud swallowed. Sort of like with Sephiroth, he said, "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Genesis' eyes flashed. "No."

Deciding to press his luck a bit, he gently pressed, "Are you sure? You're not thirsty or something?"

"Go _away_," Genesis slurred, sounding angry. He raised a hand and batted him away what would have been lightly, but to Genesis' currently-uncontrolled and Mako-strengthened muscles, knocked Cloud over into the refrigerator with a bang.

Cloud held his forehead with his hand and simply stared at Genesis.

With a jolt, Genesis seemed to came back to himself a bit. His eyes widened, and he said slowly, "…Is that you, Cloud?"

"Mmm," Cloud said in a sad voice. He knew it had been an accident and that Genesis couldn't help it, but…

Genesis pulled Cloud over and lay back, inspecting his face through slightly unfocused eyes. "…I'm sorry," he sighed drunkenly, pressing a multitude of kisses to Cloud's forehead. Cloud smiled—when Genesis actually apologized about something, you knew he meant it.

"It's okay," Cloud breathed against the man's lips.

Genesis grunted a negative, then said fondly, "Shuddup. Get my coat, please…would you?"

Cloud stretched over and grabbed the sleeve of Genesis' coat, which was hiding by the sink. Genesis concentrated hard and eventually pulled out a Cure Materia from one of the pockets, eyes almost shut. He stilled Cloud's head with one clumsy hand and healed him with the other. Using the Materia obviously had a negative effect; he groaned, letting his head thunk against the floor and was still.

"…Sorry," he mumbled again, closing his eyes completely and relaxing. He rolled the Materia across the floor and tugged Cloud onto his chest, tucking the boy's head under his chin.

Cloud couldn't help but try one last time, "...You sure you're okay?"

He was shushed, and Genesis tightened his grip on him and promptly fell asleep, just as quickly as Sephiroth had. Cloud lay there for a minute, then smiled. Well, if everyone else was gonna take a nap (Angeal and Zack were probably sleeping off the aftereffects themselves), so was he. Making himself as comfortable as possible, Cloud kissed the bare skin of Genesis' chest and closed his eyes.

The first thing Cloud realized when he woke up was that he had been moved. To the couch, by the feel of things. His internal clock was old and broken compared to that of Sephiroth's—he had no idea what time it was.

A noise made him look over, and he rolled onto his side, adjusting the soft blanket that was covering him.

Sephiroth had Genesis pinned to the living room floor, looking like he was enjoying every second of it. The General's hands ghosted over the other man's quivering stomach, making a deep noise as Genesis gave his hair a strategic tug. Genesis pushed Sephiroth up until the man was sitting, and then climbed onto his lap with a wicked smile, smiling at the cieling as Sephiroth's lips returned to his neck.

Cloud's eyes promptly fell out and rolled under some random piece of furniture.

Both noticed him at the same time, and they drew away, a long ribbon of spit lingering between their lips. Neither seemed to notice.

It was another side-effect of Mako— after your little nap, you would wake up hornier than Reno after his fifth beer.

"_Thank_ the Goddess—you're awake," Genesis moaned, thrusting his hips up at nothing.

"We didn't… want to wake you," Sephiroth panted, eyes glowing more so than usual.

"…Wake me up anytime," Cloud squeaked after a pause.

Genesis smirked but had the decency to ask, "How's your head?"

"Good. Fine," Cloud replied in a rush, trying to scramble off the couch but getting tangled in the blanket and falling to the floor in a heap. Four hands helped him escape, and he was slung over Genesis' shoulder. Sephiroth looked concerned about the head comment for a moment, but obviously resolved to question them about it later, ushering both of them into the bedroom.

As Cloud was gently placed on the sheets, he mentally cursed the crazy scientists for hurting his beloveds so. But, even with Genesis' scary moods and Sephiroth's scary illnesses, he wouldn't even dream about leaving them to fend for themselves.

It was nothing he couldn't handle.


End file.
